With the cost of handheld electronic devices decreasing and the increasing demand for digital content, creative works that have once been published on printed media are becoming available as digital media. For example, audio books are increasingly popular among commuters. More particularly, for some written works, especially those that become popular, an audio version of the written work is created, where a recording of a narrator (e.g., often a famous individual) reading the written work is created and made available for purchase.
However, while audio books may be preferable for particular activities that the user is engaged in, audio books lack interactivity. Moreover, the listener cannot participate in the story.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods, systems, and media for presenting interactive audio content.